


Overprotective

by thecatleader



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:40:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29206017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecatleader/pseuds/thecatleader
Summary: Summary: Tsuna was a strange boy always sitting in silence never speaking, never reacting to what other's say. They didn't know he was waiting, waiting for something to protect.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	1. Waiting and Watching

From the day he was born Tsuna was silent. Never making a sound, Never speaking a word, making people think he was born mute. His mother worried about his health but he just smiled at her reassuring that he was fine and she soon calmed down as she realized that it was his choice to not speak.

Throughout the years of his childhood he stayed quiet and mysterious only paying attention to certain people, Hibari Kyoya the Namimori demon, Sasagawa Ryohei the loud boxer, and Yamamoto Takeshi the baseball freak. He watched those three silently and whenever they needed something he silently gave it to them never answering the questions they gave him.

Kyoya took his silence as a challenge and tried repeatedly to get him to talk despite not talking much himself, sometimes even challenging to a fight to which Tsuna smiled and soundly beat him without injury. Kyoya soon named him a silent carnivore and respected him mutually, sometimes challenging him to a fight, which he has not won since they started.

Ryohei also took it as a challenge and loudly tried to get him to talk, to which Tsuna merely smiled at. After seeing him fight Kyoya, Ryohei also challenged him to a fight which he soundly lost as well and soon getting into a routine that he initiated every week challenging Tsuna to a fight which he lost faster than Kyoya.

Takeshi didn't even try to get him to talk after the other two failed instead he invited him to hang out and soon he was talking through his problems with Tsuna as silent support.

The three became great friends with Tsuna unknowingly causing him to be overprotective of them. Though the rest of society seemed to hate Tsuna, bullying him with words and threats, but Tsuna didn't care at all until some of them attacked Takeshi causing him to beat them faster than Kyoya could. Tsuna soon payed close attention to the bullies making sure they didn't try again.

When Tsuna turned 13 he became more protective and even started training them to be stronger, while sometimes looking at the sky as if waiting for something. They asked him what's wrong and he responded with a smile, a smile of anticipation. They soon found out days later.


	2. The Coming of Reborn

Tsuna feeling that today is the start of something great and something terrible. He honestly couldn't wait because his life has been pretty boring so far especially when he felt something was coming, something that allows him to change. There is a reason he doesn't talk.

"Tsu-kun breakfast is ready!" Nana exclaimed. Tsuna stopped his train of thought and got dressed for school before coming down to eat.

As he finished breakfast he felt a presence at the door, a presence that made him feel excited. There was a knock at the door soon after.

"Tsu-kun please get the door." Nana requested and Tsuna smiled walking swiftly to the door.

He opened the door to have a small foot flying at his face. He caught the owner just before it connected with his face. Reborn looked surprised at him, and soon finds himself staring into strangely exited eyes.

"Ciaossu, I'm Reborn the home tutor." Reborn said and Tsuna smiled at him.

"Tsu-kun who's at the door?" Nana asked forgetting for a moment that he doesn't speak. Tsuna just brings Reborn to her instead of answering.

"Who's this? Are you lost little one?" She asked Reborn.

"Ciaossu I'm Reborn the home tutor you called." He said smiling.

"Oh your young well make yourself at home, Tsu-kun really needs help with his social skills. Oh and call me mama." She said before looking at the time. "Tsu-kun schools starting soon you better get going before Kyoya gets mad at you."

Tsuna smiled and set Reborn down and started leaving only to feel a light weight on his head. He looked up seeing Reborn sitting on his head.

"I'm coming with you." Reborn said answering the questioning look. Tsuna smiled at him before leaving the house and dashing to school balancing Reborn perfectly his head.

Reborn was surprised that he felt no air resistance as Tsuna ran to school at a fast speed. Tsuna suddenly stopped looking around alarmed. Reborn looked at him confused until he felt it. A dangerous presence something that screams mafia.

'Someone's already targeting Tsuna? How they know that he's Decimo I haven't even told him yet.' Reborn thought.

'Hmm another rat can't they just give up! I got bored of them years ago.' Tsuna thought grumbling looking up at Reborn seeing him finger a gun. 'Well at least I don't have to worry about him.'

Tsuna stopped his train of thought as he felt the presence move. He quickly moved to the side just as bullets came flying at his previous place. He eyed the place they came from and conjured a fireball in his hand quickly throwing it at the perpetrator.

The man soon burned and Tsuna realized that he just did that in front of Reborn. He looked up seeing the curious look directed at him and he gave a smile that gave a feeling of mystery and helplessness.

Reborn gave him a questioning look in response and Tsuna only replied with a downcast look and started walking to school again.

At the front of the school Kyoya stood staring at him questioningly. Tsuna signed, 'There was a rat on the way.'

"Get to class silent carnivore." Kyoya stated accepting his answer walking away to go on patrol. Tsuna entered the classroom and was promptly ignored by everyone except Takeshi.

"Yo Tsuna!" Takeshi said happily putting an arm around Tsuna as he came near. "What's with the baby?" He asked seeing Reborn sitting on his head.

Tsuna blinked at him as a greeting and ignored the question. Takeshi laughed knowing that he would ignore the question and ruffled his hair as the teacher came in and they had to sit down.

In another world Tsuna would be called out for being late, here he is just ignored lest he be angered and another incident may happen. While Kyoya may be called the Demon of Namimori, he was called the Overlord of Namimori for his strength and his ability to control Kyoya.

Soon class was over and as usual the other students ran out of the classroom to get away from Tsuna and only Takeshi was left with him.

"Haha as usual they are all scared of you, so what happened that caused you to be late?" Takeshi asked looking into Tsuna's eyes which flashed a red color.

"Them again huh, I thought you and Kyoya destroyed them all I guess they must have more somewhere else and tried taking over again." Takeshi said serious unlike most would see him.

"Would you mind telling me what's going on?" Reborn asked hopping of Tsuna's head.

"Tsuna can I?" Takeshi asked and was answered with a nod.

"Ok, Reborn right? (*nods*) A few years ago a mafia family tried to take over Namimori, and Kyoya and Tsuna soon found out and destroyed them. But lately they've been coming back." Takeshi said.

"Do you know this family's name?" Reborn asked and Takeshi nodded.

"Yea, it's the Estraneo." Takeshi said making Reborn pause.

"So they were the ones that destroyed the Estraneo, I thought it was the Vindice." Reborn said

"No the Vindice came after to take them away, Tsuna doesn't like to kill." Takeshi said. "What are you here for anyway?" He asked suddenly.

"I am here to tutor Tsuna to become the Vongola Decimo." Reborn replied making Tsuna happily smile.

"It seems like Tsuna wants to become Decimo." Takeshi commented chuckling at Tsuna's excited expression.

"You want to be the Decimo, why?" Reborn asked and Tsuna gives a bored expression gesturing around them.

"I think that means that he is bored with a normal life." Takeshi said making Tsuna smile.

"Well training starts tomorrow you ready." Reborn said with an evil smile, Tsuna replied with a beaming smile that set the paper in front of him on fire.

"You need to work on that." Reborn said staring at the pile of ash that used to be paper and that spontaneously burst into flames from a smile. Tsuna lessened the smile so nothing else got caught on fire.

_Whooooshhhh_

_Don't lie you know you need the Vongola ring too...._

_Whoooooshhh_


	3. Training is Fun

Tsuna woke up early to the sound of screaming and realized he was dangling an assassin out the window. 'I was sleep defending again.' Tsuna thought as he set the assassin's foot on fire and dropped him.

Tsuna yawned and looked at Reborn with a smile signaling that he was ready for training. Reborn blinked at him before smirking.

"I think you're going to like the training I prepared for you." Reborn said and they both smirked.

Time skip

Tsuna looked up to the top of the cliff he stood in front of and immediately started climbing it. Reborn watched as he climbed at a speed that should be impossible and by the time Leon flew him to the top Tsuna was already there fighting a mock enemy.

"Well I think we need to take it up a notch don't you think." Reborn stated and Tsuna nodded happily.

"Well then run through that obstacle course I set up earlier." Reborn said smirking as he pointed at a row of machine guns around a long seemingly empty path.

Tsuna smirked as he got into a running position and shot of like a bullet into the path. Immediately the machine guns started firing at him and several traps filled with; snakes, lions, bombs, wolves, spiders with poisonous venom, pitfalls, missiles, spikes, rocket launchers with poison gas capsules attached to them, and finally flamethrowers with extra gasoline.

Reborn gaped as Tsuna ran out of the obstacle course unscathed and with a extremely happy smile on his face, several plants spontaneously combust into flame before he toned down the smile a bit.

"You're impossible you know that." Reborn stated as he stopped gaping luckily no one else was around to hurt his reputation. Tsuna nodded happily and hugged him in thanks for the fun time before skipping away to do whatever he wanted.

"..." Reborn froze in surprise before sighing and cleaning up the mess that was left behind.

Meanwhile

Tsuna had skipped over to where Kyoya was sleeping and pounced on him happily.

"Hnn Silent Carnivore (what Silent Carnivore)?" Kyoya asked opening an eye to look at him and Tsuna just smiled and curled up next to him before falling asleep on his shoulder due to fatigue.

_Whoooooosh_

_I know you're amazing but your not perfect_

_Whoooooosh_


	4. Kidnapped What Else is New

"Well well well looks like we finally caught you, Tsunayoshi." Tsuna opened his eyes and glared at the man talking to him, whom he recognized as the boss of the famiglia he's repeatedly beaten for 5 years.

"Let's see if we can finally get you to speak." The enemy boss said pulling out a surgical knife. Tsuna gives him a look and doesn't even flinch as his arm was cut.

"Hmm maybe I need to take it up a notch." The enemy boss said before moving out of Tsuna's view, whom soon saw who was behind him.

Kyoya struggled in his excessively chained chair, chewing on the chain before the enemy boss put a gag on him. Tsuna glared at the enemy boss, and what do you know he has laser eyes... (*author chuckles* Jk) though he did set the enemy boss on fire.

"Ahhh WHAT THE F*CK?" The enemy boss screeched as he danced around trying to put out the fire, which only continued to spread.

"Here you go boss." One of the enemy subordinates handed the boss a bucket of water. The boss poured the water on the flames hoping to douse them, only for the flames to turn blue and continue to spread.

"WHAT THE F*CK THEY TURNED INTO RAIN FLAMES... I feel dizzy..." The boss yelled before fainting. The enemy panicked over their boss not realizing that Tsuna was already free and just unleashed hell on them (Kyoya).

"Herbivores..." The enemy froze turning towards a noticeably angry, and free, Kyoya threateningly holding his tonfas. "I'll bite you to death."

A loud unanimous scream was heard from the building they were in before silence.

"Hn..." Kyoya hnned stating his boredom as he looked at the pile of bodies around him before leaving to do whatever he wanted. Tsuna watched him leave with amusement in his eyes before deciding to look around.

Going down to the lower levels he noticed all the experimental tools hanging on walls and lying on desks, and noticeably got increasingly angrier. He walked up to an iron door sensing presences on the other side while he burned the air around him with his anger. He touched the door with a finger and it instantly melted.

Inside 3 figures were tied to an experimentation table bloody and unconscious but Tsuna could tell that they were still alive. He burned through their bindings before he extinguished the flames around him and picked up the three carefully.

Tsuna's eyes glowed a rainbow color and the air around them bent before they vanished.

Whoooooossshhhh

Using that power aren't you, you're going to get hurt if you use it too much...  
I guarantee it~

Whooooooossshhhh


End file.
